five_nights_at_freddys_fan_games_goodfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3
Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3''' is a RPG Maker based fangame based on Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's developed by Sable Lynn and Joshua Shaw. Summary Springtrap embarks on the most thrilling night of debauchery yet... '''Five Nights at Fuckboy’s 3 '''is an FNaF fangame developed by Sable Lynn and Joshua Shaw. It is the sequel to, and climax of Five Nights at Fuckboy's and Five Nights at Fuckboy's 2. Featuring multiple scenarios, a complex and intuitive battle system, a plethora of enemies, and loads of secrets, Five Nights at Fuckboy’s 3 was released on April 20, 2015. Plot '''Act 1 Springtrap must reach Terminal Debauchery by reaching The Office. To do so, he must defeat all of the Phantom Animatronics that stand in his way. Once Springtrap does defeat all of the Phantom Animatronics, he goes into the vents and defeats the Vent Security System. With the security system down, Phantom Balloon Bitch calls him and tells him he has a plan to resurrect himself, and he needs Springtrap's help to do so. Upon arriving in the Office Springtrap will become Swagtrap. Act 2 Golden Freddy must reach The Office to prevent Swagtrap from resurrecting Phantom B.B. Swagtrap has set up cameras all throughout the building, and Golden Freddy must defeat them all before he can finally face Swagtrap. The Last Camera is HARD. Ending During the final battle with Golden Freddy (Fredbear) against Swagtrap and Phantom B.B, B.B. leaves Swagtrap behind, and it's just Fredbear and Swagtrap left to battle. Once Swagtrap reaches low health, he sets the attraction on fire. The two continue to fight until the building finally explodes, killing both Golden Freddy and Swagtrap. Credits roll after a newspaper article is shown, but there is also a message hinting towards how there will be an Act 3. Gallery FNaFb 3 Title.jpg|The menu screen of Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 with Swagtrap. Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 Teaser 1.jpg|A teaser for FNaFB3, as seen on its Gamejolt page. Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 Teaser 2.jpg|Another FNaFB3 teaser, as it appears on its Gamejolt page. FNAB3 Endscreen.png|The current ending screen after Act 2, with a hidden message stating "The End of Act 2". FNAB3 Endscreen Edited.png|An edited version of the previous image, with the hidden message more visible. Trivia * During the upload, the sheer hype of fans caused the Gamejolt servers to go down. * The upload was cancelled due to the fact that Sable and Joshua forgot to remove their save data. The upload was done again, however, without the progress they left in. * After beating the game, you receive one of two codes, depending on whether or not you defeated the secret boss 80's Endoskeleton. The game tells you to keep it safe. It is going to be used for a third Act. * Unlike previous games, FNaFB 3's Proud and Critical modes aren't as extreme. For proud mode, XP gain and ATK is only at 75% each, and on Critical they are 50% each, meaning it's still possible to completely level up Springtrap on Critical mode. * In v1.0, there was a bug that causes Proud Mode to be much more difficult due to Springtrap's attack not being high enough to do damage to Alpha Phantom Hats. This means he would have to build up TP and use combos to deal damage. * In v1.0, there was a bug that caused the final battle's events not to happen if the player's ATK was high enough to deplete the last 10% of Springtrap's HP in one hit. Category:SableSugar Category:FNAFB Franchise